


The Dick Mistake

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: Request for reader and Gabriel (in the SPN universe) to meet RSJ (think reverse French Mistake) :D Leaning more on the humor side while still keeping everyone in character will get brownie points. <3Warnings: Idk….dark humor?I hope this is good….I’ve never met RSJ (sadly) but after watching some interviews and seeing him in lots of shows I hope I have painted a good picture of how he would possibly act if he was transported in the SPN worldAlso I apologize for the title….With all that said….Please Enjoy :)





	1. Chapter 1

You and Gabe split up in the abandon hospital, hoping to find the demons who were lurking about. As you rounded a corner, finding another demon to kill, you heard a loud crash coming from the direction Gabriel was at. Running as fast as you could, stabbing some demons on the way, you reached a large room. Broken glass scattered the floor with Gabriel laying the middle of the mess. You noticed the window from an observation room had been smashed, probably where he had fallen from.  
“Gabe.” You shook his shoulder, trying to wake him as more demons came into the room. “Wake up.” You stood up, nudging him with your shoe.  
The archangel didn’t move at all, making you worried, but you didn’t have time for that. The first of five demons lunged at you with a copper pipe in hand. You deflected it easier, piercing his stomach, twisting the blade.   
After three were down, you noticed Gabriel stir slightly, but didn’t appear to be fully awake. The rest of the demons were taken care of, leaving you to carry the archangel out of the spooky hospital.   
Once you got him in the passenger seat of your car, you sped off to a motel. Gabriel didn’t stir as you helped him in bed. You searched for any wounds, but found now. You decided to go get some food hoping he’d be awake by the time you got back.  
When you got back, Gabriel was still in an unconscious state. You set the bag of food on the table, walking over to him. You rubbed his forehead lightly before giving him a light kiss on his temple.   
His eyes fluttered open at your touch, looking startled. “Hey, you’re back.” You smiled lovingly at him. “I was starting to get worried.” He stared at you with a puzzled expression, glancing around the room. “You okay?” You leaned down, running some fingers through his hair. He brushed your hand away, immediately.   
“Grace?” He stared up at you, sitting up.   
“(Y/N) remember?” You sat on the edge of the bed.  
He looked even more confused. “You play (Y/N).” He glanced around the room again. “What the hell is this? Where am I?”  
“We’re in Michigan. You know the whole demon hunt.” You reached your hand out. “You must’ve gotten hit pretty hard. That fall looked pretty nasty.”  
He slapped your hand away. “I’m fine.”  
“Whoa.” You backed away a little. “What happened to carefree Gabe? Demons get you all grumpy?” You chuckled.   
“Gabe? Gabriel?” He spat out.   
“Duh. That is your name.” You paused, looking at his anxious eyes. “You don’t look all that well.”  
“Well, of course not!” He snapped. “I got kidnapped by a fellow actor. How would you take that? Have you gone insane?”   
You laughed then stopped as you noticed how serious he was. “Fellow actor?”  
“Yes, you, Grace.” He motioned to you.  
“My name is (Y/N).”  
“No.”  
“Yes, pretty sure. Birth certificate can prove it.” You frowned, getting confused by what he was saying. This didn’t seem like the Gabriel you knew. “Are you his vessel?”  
“What? No.” He paused, taking a deep breathe. “Listen, I don’t know why you are doing this, but please let me go. I have a wife and kids.”  
“Sorry, but I’m pretty sure they’re dead now.” You frowned, patting his knee.  
“What?! What have done to them?!” He shouted, standing up.  
“Dude, whoever you are…..face it, you’ve been a vessel for him for like thousands of years. Your family is long gone by now.”   
“I told you I’m not a vessel. I play Gabriel on a T.V. show called Supernatural. My name is Richard.” He argued, getting slightly red in the face.  
“Crazy.” You sang, extending the word out.  
“No.” He pointed a finger at you. “You are. I thought we got along fine on set, but this?!” He motioned to the motel room. “This is insane! You’re insane!”   
“Oh, maybe it’s like cultural shock….vessel shock.” You thought out loud. “Do you remember the last thing you were doing, Richard?”  
“I was on set filming a scene where I fall out of a window into a large hospital room.” He walked around the room, noticing a gun on the table. “Then, here I am.” He turned to face you, slowly backing toward the table. “Did you drug me?”  
“No. Why would I do that?” You stood up. “Listen, this might be a tad bit confusing, but we can work through it. We just need to find Gabriel, that’s all.”   
“Yeah, sure.” Richard grabbed the gun and pointed it at you. “I’m leaving though. Don’t try and stop me.”  
“Really?” You arched an eyebrow. “Gabriel would totally kill you if you hurt me….expect he won’t since you’re his vessel, but I think you get it.”  
“Gabriel isn’t real. He is a fictional character.” Richard slowly walked towards the door.   
“Don’t say that. Of course he is real.” You paused as you heard the lock click. “I think you’re the one who is a bit crazy.” He chuckled at your comment before whipping the door open and running out. Richard dropped the gun on the sidewalk as he raced into the forest near the motel. 

Richard heard shouts behind him, making him increase his strid. The moon was out, helping him to see where he was going as he dashed down a hill and trudged through a small narrow river. He stopped to rest once he made it up another hill, sitting against an old grown tree, breathing in the fresh air. The air was humid, not like California, making him miss home more. He was probably somewhere in Canada. People would look for him, wonder where he went to.   
After a quick break he kept on going. Finally he found a road, walking along the side, watching for traffic. His legs started to ache as he noticed headlights in the distance. “Hey!” Richard yelled, waving his arms in the air. It was hard to make out the model of the car, let alone the people driving it.  
Whoever it was slowed down, unlocking the back doors to let him in. “Thanks so much. I totally owe you.” Richard closed the door, then looked at his saviors. “Jensen? Jared?” He stared at Sam and Dean who now shared a bewilderment expression. “Oh, I’m so glad you found me. Grace has gone insane.” He pulled Sam in for a hug before doing the same to Dean.  
“Gabriel?” Sam chuckled as he hugged Dean.  
“Seriously? It’s Richard.” He buckled in his seat belt. “Don’t you ever get out of character?” He chuckled to himself. “Can’t imagine what your wife's say.”   
“Wife?” Sam and Dean said at the same time, looking blankly at each other.   
“Where are you guys headed? Nevermind, doesn’t matter. As long as I’m free from that crazy co-star of ours.”  
“Co-star?” Sam chimed in.  
“Grace Durant.”   
“Who?” Dean asked, looking back at Richard in the rearview mirror. “How far did you fall?”  
“The fall wasn’t all that bad. Waking up in a motel room with Grace, though.” He paused. “You’d think after acting with someone all that time, that you’d know them, but I guess not.”  
“Wait. You actually think we’re actors?” Sam was dumbfounded.  
“What is with everyone? I’m Richard. You’re Jensen.” He pointed at Dean. “You’re Jared.” He pointed at Sam. “We are people. People who star in a show called Supernatural.”  
“Wait they made a show based on the books?” Sam sighed.  
“That son of a bitch.”   
“Books?” Richard leaned forward.   
“The ones by Chuck….I mean Carver Edlund?” Sam asked.  
“Rob Benedict?”  
“No, pretty sure it was Carver something.” Dean replied.  
“Yeah, but he was played by Rob.”  
“Who?” Both boys said at the same time.  
“You’re Jared or Jensen.” Richard was trying to reassure himself.  
“No.”  
“Where have I heard that name before?” Dean started to snap his fingers, thinking.  
“Didn’t something like this happen to us?” Sam looked over at his brother.  
“Oh, yeah. With Balthazar….the whole angel crap fest.”  
Richard looked at the brothers, realizing that they were just as crazy as you. “I’m just gonna go….”   
“Oh no, you’re not.” Dean growled. “Sammy.”  
“Right.” Sam exited the car to grab something in the back.

You heard the impala pull up to motel as you paced in the room. Sam and Dean stepped in with confusion on their faces. “Did you find him?” You stopped in the center of the room.  
“Well we found someone who looks like him.” Dean said. “Called us some funny names.”  
“I think he might be the vessel for Gabriel…..but did you find him?”  
“Yeah, yeah. Calm down princess.” Dean nodded to Sam. Sam walked back outside and came back with a tied up Richard. He sat him down on a chair, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. Duct tape was over his mouth. Richard was squirming under the big man’s hand, frightened.  
“Hey. It’s okay.” You pulled up a chair to sit across from him. “Don’t yell, alright?” Richard gave a small nod. You took off the duct tape, stroking his face. “It’s okay. We aren’t going to hurt you.”  
“Who is this guy?” Dean sat on the edge of your bed.  
You ignored Dean, staying focused on Richard. “Do you know where Gabriel is?”  
“I’m an actor. I play him on a show. He’s not real.” Richard replied.  
“That’s what you keep saying, but it doesn’t make any sense.” You huffed.  
“I think I might know what it’s about.” Sam interrupted. Everyone looked at him, waiting for an answer. “Well remember that one time, we went to that other world where we were actors?”  
“Oh, dude.” Dean stood up. “You think he’s from that world?”  
“Maybe. Would explain a lot.” The tall man looked down at the tied up Richard.  
“How do we fix it?” You asked.  
“Well, we had to crash through a window.” Dean pointed out.  
“Oh, and Gabe fell through a window in the hospital.”  
“Are you suggesting of throwing me out of a window, in hopes that you get your Gabriel back?” Richard inquired.   
“Yeah.” The three of you nodded.   
“Great. Just great.” Richard muttered. “I’m going to die because my co-stars went nuts. What a story to tell.”

With Sam and Dean’s help you dragged Richard back to the hospital. You stood in the large room, gazing up to find the brothers each holding onto the smaller man, standing where the window used to be.  
“I don’t think this is going to work.” Sam called from above. “There’s no window.”   
“Can’t just throw him for no reason.” Dean yelled.  
“Do you need an actual window or just the place where he came through?”  
Sam answered you. “Well, if I’m correct, the window acted as a gateway. We just need to find a large enough window to throw him through.”  
“I am right here.” Richard’s voiced echoed through the place.   
“Yeah, yeah. Shut your piehoe.” Dean grunted, walking him down the steps.   
Walking around the hospital, you finally found a large low window, that would be perfect to test the theory. Dean painted the symbol, mixed a bowl of ingredients and said some words.   
“Try it.” He grabbed Richard’s arm.   
“You’re crazy for thinking I’m going to crash into a window.”  
“Don’t you want to go back to your own world?” You approached him. “You said you had a wife and kids.” Richard looked at the ground, contemplating. “This might be your best shot.”  
“Fine.” He muttered. You nodded to the boys to let go of him. Richard stepped back, then ran into glass, eyes closed, praying that it would work. A flash of light hit all of you, as you heard the glass break and something hit the ground.  
“Gabriel?” You called, looking over the edge of the window.   
“(Y/N).” He sprang up, pulling you in for a hug. “I had the weirdest experience ever.”  
“Doubt it.”


	2. The Gabriel Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can you please do a sequel thingy for the Dick Mistake where Gabriel is lost as eff in the "real world"?  
> Warnings: idk…..nothing really i guess, Mild Violence?

The abandon hospital was crawling with demons as Gabriel made his way up some stairs. You and him decided to split up to cover more ground. Most of the time he’d rather have you at his side, but he trusted you and knew you didn’t want to be babied.   
He stopped when he noticed a weird looking symbol on a glass window in the observation room above a large room where they used to hold the quarantined. A demon came into vision as Gabe turned around, angel blade in hand, ready to strike. The demon had no weapons in hand as he approached, instead he was speaking some words and holding a bowl of ingredients.   
“Listen, bucko. Spells don’t really work on me.” Gabriel smirked, holding the blade up.  
“We’ll see.” The demon sneered, finishing the words. He thrusted his hand up, a strong wind pushed Gabriel through the glass, spending him flying.  
He expected the hard concrete floor, but instead found the surface under him to be light and airy. He looked around, finding himself surrounded by people on a large air bag that caught him. Someone yelled something and people started moving, dismissed from whatever just happened.  
“Nice fall.” (Y/N) came over to Gabriel with a bright smile. “Hate to do that myself.”  
“Where’s the demons?” Gabriel asked confused. This place looked like a set for something, like when he popped the boys into T.V. land. A camera crew was setting up for the next shot, along with lighting.  
“Over there.” She pointed to some chairs, where makeup was being applied to them. “They sure take a beating. Can’t see with those black contacts either.”  
“Contacts?”  
“Well, duh.” (Y/N) helped Gabriel stand up off the air bag, walking beside him through the set. “Hope you didn’t hurt anything on the way down. Still remember you’re lines?” She joked, sitting beside him in some chairs.   
“What lines?” Gabe stared wide eyed at (Y/N). “I’m an archangel, I don’t have lines.”  
(Y/N) laughed at this. “Still think you’re Gabriel, huh? Okay, Richard.” (Y/N) turned to him. “Time to come back to reality.”   
“What do you mean (Y/N)? Are we in some kind of trick?”  
“Remember it’s Grace.”   
“Grace? Oh, crap.” Gabriel got up from his chair, leaving (Y/N) or Grace behind. He passed members of crew who gave him smiles and friendly greetings, not sure how to respond. As Gabe walked further away he found sets for the underground bunker, motel room, and props to go along with them. His head started to hurt.  
Once outside he found that it was still light out, probably late afternoon. He closed his eyes concentrating and then snapped his fingers. Nothing changed. Nothing happened. He kept snapping his finger over and over, not to no avail. Some people took notice, smiling at him, giving him looks before going back to work.  
“Richard.” Sam called, giving him a wave. Gabriel didn’t like the idea of being powerless in front of the Winchesters, but then again they might not be who they really are. Surprisingly the tall man didn’t seem to have a weapon on him.   
“Um, hey Gigantor.” Gabe gave the taller man a small smile.   
“Ha, ha shortie.” Sam chuckled before lifting Gabriel up into a hug. His feet barely touched the ground as his body was crushed by the large man. Once he set him down, he let out a heavy sigh, breathing again. “So, how many takes did you have to do?”  
“Umm…...one?” He raised an eyebrow, unsure of how to answer.  
“Yea, well, falling is easy huh.” Sam lightly punched his shoulder. Typically it never hurt him, but without his archangelness the light punch bothered him.   
“So…..” Gabriel glanced around, looking for a clue or something. “What are you doing?”  
“Getting ready for a scene. Jensen is getting the impala right now.”  
“Jensen?” Gabriel tapped his chin in thought.  
“Jared?!” A crew member shouted.  
“Yeah?” The tall man responded.  
“We need you in five.”  
“Sounds good.” Sam/Jared waved back.  
“Oh and Richard?!” The crew member shouted, staring directly at Gabriel. “Got set up for the scene. Need you now!”  
“Good luck buddy.” Jared patted his shoulder, heading off to wherever he was needed.  
“Now, Richard!” Another crew member was looking at him.   
“Alright!” Gabriel huffed, throwing up his hands up in defeat.   
He was lead back to the hospital set with Grace standing on her mark, ready to shot. They cleared away the air bag mattress thing and made it look like the actual inside of the building. He stood where the crew member pointed.   
“Okay. Richard you lay down, hurt by the fall and then Grace you rush in with demons following you. Say your lines and everything will go smoothly.” A older man told the both of you, standing near the camera. Grace nodded, heading to the doors as Gabriel laid down on the cold floor, unsure of what to do. “And action.” Grace ran across the room, stopping to check Gabriel.   
“Gabriel! You alright?” Gabriel stood up quickly, grabbing the angel blade that was on the ground next to him.  
“Fine.” Gabriel responded. Grace stared at him, like he was supposed to say more. They stood facing each other for a few awkward seconds.  
“Cut!” Someone shouted, probably the director. The same older man came over. “Richard. Say your lines.”  
“Lines? Right.” Gabriel muttered to himself.   
“Try this again.” Grace ran back to the doors and Gabriel stood there, looking around before getting the hint that he should lay back down. “And action.” Grace came running in again, saying her line as he stood up.  
“Fine. I just got blown away by some demon. Nothing to worry.” Gabriel smirked.  
“Cut!”  
“What now?” Gabriel huffed.  
“Guess that fall hit you hard.” Grace seemed concerned.  
“Say your lines. Come on Richard.” The director stood a couple feet from him.  
“Maybe the fall hurt him.” Grace suggested, sticking up for him.  
“I didn’t get hurt.” Gabriel was thankful for her attempt, but didn’t need any help. “I’m an archangel, I don’t get hurt.”  
“Good, you’re in character. Now get in character who says the right lines.” The director said frustratingly.   
“Why do I even need lines? I am an archangel and this-” Gabriel motioned around, flapping his arms about. “-is just some crazy world created by someone who wanted to pull a trick on me.” Gabriel looked up at the ceiling shouting out to the heavens. “It’s just freaking hilarious. Anytime you want to poof me back to the real world would be great!”  
The room was silent as people stared at him like he’d gone crazy. Grace rushed over with a worried expression. “Hey, Richard. You alright?”  
“My name is Gabriel.” He pronounced each word with great effort. “I’m not Richard….although I’m sure he is a good looking fellow.”   
“This is why you should’ve had a stunt double.” Grace spoke facing the crew. “Get him a doctor or something. Obviously something’s wrong. Richard wouldn’t behave like this.”  
“I’m fine.” Gabe tried to reassure them. “Just lost, that’s all.”  
“No.” Grace latched a hand onto his arm, holding him still. “You’re not. We’ll get this all sorted out. Promise.”  
“God.” Gabriel looked into her familiar eyes. “I wish this could be sorted out easy, but I don’t belong here.” He fiercely grabbed her wrist, yanking her hand away. Grace let out a cry as she watched Gabriel race out of the room towards the exit. A couple men chased after him, calling out things in hopes of calming him down, but he ran.   
Gabriel found a parked impala and slipped inside as the men who were chasing him, canvassed the area in search for him. He let out a sigh of relief as the moved on. In the distance he heard ambulance sirens going off, probably for him as well.  
He closed his eyes again, trying to find any power to take him back home. Gabe had no luck and snapping his fingers was pointless to even try anymore. After all his attempts failed, he finally remembered that demon with the spell and symbol on the window.   
Quietly he left his hiding spot, ducking from place to place, making his way back to the hospital set. People were still out looking for him, which left the set empty. After passing a few crew members, grabbing a hat and coat to hide his clothes, he proceeded to the set with no obstacles in his way.   
The window was broken, which meant he would need to find another way back. Darting into the set, he found a rather large window that would be easy to jump through, all he needed was that spell and ingredients.   
Lucky for him, a symbol appeared before him, glowing on the window. Just at that moment he heard Grace yell his name, well his fake name, racing towards him. Gabriel didn’t give it a second thought, running towards the glass, hearing the shatter before he hit the ground.   
“Gabriel?” He heard a voice call to him. Gabe looked up, finding no overhead lighting or high ceilings, meaning he was back.   
He sprang up, finding (Y/N) staring at him in wonder. “(Y/N).” He smiled, pulling her in for a hug. “I had the weirdest experience ever.”  
“Doubt it.” She replied, happy to have her real Gabriel back.


End file.
